


The Rightful King

by King_Davos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Davos/pseuds/King_Davos
Summary: The Iron Throne is truly an ugly thing. But it seems everyone wants to sit on it, thinking they are the rightful king of the Seven kingdoms. As invisible strings are being pulled, confusion between puppeteers and puppets could not be greater for what could be called a "game of throne". Unfortunately, all forgot something. It is not you who choose to sit on the Iron Throne, it is the Iron Throne who chooses you...Also the tagged relations are only the ones of the beginning, which means they will not necessarily last for ever. Likewise, some relations can be formed later in the story.





	1. The twilight of peace - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please comment !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game starts...

298 AC

The night had fallen long ago on King’s Landing. The Red Keep, the power symbol of the seven kingdoms, was nothing but a blurry black quiet form, with no light and all it’s occupants sleeping. But the little glow of a candle in one of the chamber was troubling this uniformity. A resident, if not too drunk, could have demanded himself who, upstairs, cared enough about Westeros and its souls for being awake at this hour.

The man in question rubbed his eyes, aware that the sleep was winning him. He took a gulp of dornish wine et finished writing his letter. He didn’t just wrote one. He actually made a copy for each Lords Paramounts of the seven kingdoms, and behind him were cooing the ravens who will have to deliver them.

Finally written and sealed - a falcon and a crescent moon - he tied each of them to one of the raven’s leg and all of them left his window the same time. _Dark wings, dark news. Sevens know it is too true_ he thought, before sit down heavily on his chair.

Jon Arryn was a used man. Used by the time of course - he was seventy years old - but also and especially used by his duty. Another gulp of wine brought him twenty years ago. Twenty years ago, it was him who went, rallying men for one of the most bloody civil war Wasteros has been through since the Blackfire Rebellion.

To finally put down almost three hundreds years of Targaryen reign. « Everything is better than the Mad King ! » they were claiming.

_If only we knew._

Jon loved Robert like a son. He had been his protege and a second father, like for Eddard in the same time. A strong and proud warrior who killed Rhaegar Targaryen himself in singular combat. What was left of him twenty years later ?

A fat alcoholic man, spending the crown’s money for his own pleasure letting his Hand and his oldest brother finding solutions he will not follow for the growing debt. And for the second time of his life, Jon Arryn was going to have to save the power one more time and brought it in good - and new - hands. In legitimate hands. At least, at the death of Robert.

The news he just sent will burn up all of Westeros.

The king’s children were not his.

They were bastards, fruit of an incestuous relation of the queen and her twin brother. The real heir of the throne was Stannis Baratheon, Robert's brother.

The total contrary of him by the way. Cold and pragmatic would be the words which could best describe Stannis. That why Jon asked him to come to King’s Landing. Strengthen his right will not be easy with the Lannisters. Those ones were counting on Robert’s death to to solidify their grip on the power with the king’s eldest « child » Joffrey, who was more a Lannister than a Baratheon. In prevision of this clash, he asked her wife Lisa to go back to the Vale with their child Robin, for their own protection. Lysa had not been hard to convince, afraid and overprotective as she is for the security of their only son.

Yes, tomorrow was going to be a decisive day. He had two hundred men with him, veterans of Robert’s Rebellion. Stannis had three hundred. Enough to defeat the four hundred Gold Cloaks and Lannister’s soldiers in the Red Keep.

His plan was simple.

Take the control of the Keep in the morning before the Lords Paramounts had the time to mobilize their army and expand the tension. Capture the queen’s bastards, the queen, her brother, secure Robert in order to prevent any devastating war and instability.

Maybe he could even count on Robb Stark who knows ? He had to marry Myrcella Baratheon in order to strengthen the links between house Stark and house Baratheon and to relax the relations with the Lannisters. Their wedding was not an unhappy one. It was not an happy one either. Myrcella was by nature a very kind girl with her husband, the two couldn’t be closer due to the five year age difference - Myrcella was seventeen whereas Robb was twenty- two. The son of Ned Stark was missing the North and his family.

The queen had ordered that her unique daughter will have to remain close to her, and consequently in the Red Keep.

What will he be doing when the time comes ? Will he side with them against his wife and his wedding vows ? Will he just defend his wife like the Stark’s honor command him or will he side with his wife family ?

Jon didn’t know. It didn’t have any kind of importance anyway. Stark simply didn’t have enough men to to reverse the situation.

Feeling the sleep coming back he thought it was the best to go to bed. He had to be in top form tomorrow. _That’s why coup d’etat were annoying. A single mistake, a little inattention and everything screwed up._ He blew out the candle and fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myrcella Baratheon was contemplating her husband sleeping. Robb Stark. The heir of Winterfell, the ‘Young Wolf’. Even if she was not really in love with him, she had to admit one thing. He was quite handsome. She blushed to that thought. 

The Sun’s light was slowly invading their chamber and normally Myrcella would have already woke him up. But her father had challenged him on a drinking challenge and Robb couldn’t say no to the king. Therefore she allowed him to sleep, even if it meaned he would miss the small council’s meeting. 

But every time she asked him how it was after each reunion, he always complained that each of them was boring and useless, each member trying to play his nasty little game in order to climb the ladder of the power. So she assumed that il would not be to upset about it.

The bells of the Great Sept of Baelor were ringing early today. She didn’t know why they were ringing but she stoop up to close the window. The last thing she wanted was that annoying noise waking her husband. But it appeared the gods decided to make fun of her determination.

Somebody made three rapid, knock on the door. She turned around and opened the door. There she found a disheveled and anxious Renly, her uncle.

« Good morning uncle wha- » 

« Sorry Myrcella I really need to talk to Robb, is he awake ? » he said while entering in the room.

Normally she would be upstaged to be cut in this manner and she would have gently chided him for that. But the face of her uncle told her that something was going on. « No, I let him sleep, I thought he needed some rest after yesterday » 

« He will need more than rest when he will ear the news » said Renly while entering in the chamber. 

He shook Robb by the shoulders : « Wake up Stark, it is not the good time to recover from the few whine glasses Robert made you drink ! ». 

Robb opened an eye but a slap of Renly made him open the second. « What the hell are you making in my room slapping me Renly ? » 

« Listen to me there’s importent news » 

« I hope it is… » Robb answered « ..or else you you’ll fly out the window » he mumbled while slowly returning to sleep. A second slap convinced him to wake up.

« Okay okay i’m listening. What’s the matter ? Our king ran out of whine ? » 

« No Robb, Jon Arryn is dead »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter ! I have a general direction where I want to go but some details will be see let's says...on the moment ^^
> 
> English is not my first language so if you notice any mistake please report it !


	2. The Game starts - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People thought Jon Arryn to be nothing but a kind old man. After all nobody alone could maintain peace for twenty years right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw that the text in italic did not appear in it. So i fixed it. It does not change the comprehension very much except for one or two phrases.

The Great Sept was crowded.

All the nobles and the members of the high families who were in King’s Landing were present.

Robb scanned the room. Next to Jon Arryn’s body was the royal family. The king, his wife and their children. Funny how each of them reacting differently to the spectacle in front of them. While Robert was truly saddened by the death of the man who cherished him like his son, Cercei Lannister remained completely indifferent. The only thing she was ever interested was her children. The world could be burning that she would still give more importance to the puppy killed by her beloved Joffrey Robb thought. At least she didn’t complain like the crown prince, to be woke up early for a ‘matter of non-importance’. What of fool. _Father always used to say that the peace in the realm was only because of Jon Arryn. I hope he was mistaken._

Alas Robb knew deep inside him that his lord Father was rarely mistaken on those matters. His eyes then fell down on the two younger member of the royal family. Prince Tommen was in tears while his wife was trying to keep her dignity but left smalls sobs anyway. Even if there was no true love between them, Robb could not help himself to think that his duty would be to comfort his wife, and not wait here stuck between Littlefinger and Varys, both having their usual predator’s glance.

_Like a sheep stuck between a mockingbird and a spider_. Except he was no sheep but a northern wolf.

After the sermon of the High Septon, everyone went back in their chamber in the Red Keep, all of them faking their grief. That was precisely what Robb hated in this city. Every thing was just fake. The smiles were fake, the compliments were fake and gods even the servants looked like highly trained spies ! Thinking of all these faking , Robb has been surprise to not see Stannis at the ceremony, one of the only true honest man in King’s Landing.

Every one knew he had always worked closely to the Hand of King to keep the realm in one piece while Robert was drinking and whoring.

He remembered the strange comportement of Stannis and Jon those last days and the strange rumors that began to spread. Some says that the king children weren’t his. Some others though that the Hand and the master of ships were trying to remove Robert and the Lannister from the throne.  
He looked Myrcella. She has more of her mother then her father when we think. But he himself had a bigger ‘Tully side’ thanks to his mother than the ‘Stark side’ of his father. Not like Arya he thought with a smile. And nobody could suspect him of being a bastard.

Anyway, none of that was of his concern, and he decided to take a bath to clean himself and his head of all those problems. The politics problems of the South were bothering him. While he was falling asleep in the hot water of his bath, he remembered Winterfell and his family. The Old Golds know I miss them so much.

————————————————————————————————————————

After this relaxing moment - gods needed it - he dressed up. Took by a sudden anxiety, he searched his sword. It was at its usual place. He took it and smiled at it. His only link to the North. This and his fine typical northern armor. His sword had been made to his father personal request, and the blacksmith put all of his skills in it. The result was here. It looked like a smaller Ice - their ancestral sword - of course not in Valyrian steel but still beautiful. He always felt more secure with it in his hand but especially now, since the death of Jon Arryn. The ‘Peace Keeper’ he was called. Now he was dead, and nobody could guard the realm from the appetite of the ambitious.

Just when we began to relaxe himself, loud noises were suddenly eared in the internal court of the Red Keep.  
He went for the window but his wife was already here.

« Myrcella, what is going on ? » he asked with his usual chill tone.

Bur Myrcella did not respond. Instead she remained at the window and Robb noticed she tightened her grip on the rim.

« Myrcella ? » his tone growing more concerned.

The princess remained where she was.

Then he realized.

Those were not usual servant’s noise or else.

_Steel clash, screams, doors open in force, orders shouted. He froze. A fight. There is a fight in the keep._ Shaking himself out of his stupor, he gathered his mind.

He did not know who was fighting against who nor if the northerners will be a target but he decided to get prepared for the worse. I will have to find my men.  
The northern host was small in the Red Keep (the queen’s order), but it would be enough to smuggle him and Myrcella out if needed to be.

« Myrcella, bring me my armor, now » he said with what he wanted to be a firm tone.

Shaking, but trying to hide it, she brought him his armor and helped him set it. His armor now set, he took his sword, breathed, and went to open the door.

« Robb ? »

He turned into Myrcella’s direction. Not a single time she called him by his first name. It was always ‘my lord’ even if he said her that she could call him Robb. Honestly, he didn’t know if it was the fighting or that which showed him the most. But not was not a normal situation. She was afraid. Afraid of being left behind. Afraid of dying.  
He took her in his arms.

« Shhh it’s alright Myrcella, I’m here, I’m not going to leave you » he said softly, taking her in his arms.

« Don’t leave Robb, they are going to kill you » she whispered between two sobs.

« There is nothing to be afraid of, Myrcella. Nobody will harm me and or you. You are a member of the royal family. And my wife » he said, trying to comfort her with a smile.  
But he had no such assurance deep down.

Even if the two strong arms around her gave a sentiment of protection, she wanted him to see what was happening. She brought him to the window.

Then he saw it.

The men at each others throat.

The numerous bodies.

The blood. So much blood.  
Barbarie in the very place which was supposed to guaranty the peace in the realm.

He recognized the Lannisters guards in their gold and red armors fighting along the gold cloaks. But who were the men they were fighting ? The sun stopped him to see the men sigle’s on their armor. But a flash of light showed him what he wanted. A stag in a flaming heart. House Baratheon of Dragonstone he remembered, thanking maester Luwin for his heraldic lessons. But why ?

But something started to be put in place in his mind. The secret discussions between Jon and Stannis. The growing number of Arryn and Baratheon guards.  
And the rumor of the bastardism of Robert’s children. If it was true then Stannis would be the rightful heir to Robert. But was it really true ? Gods I hate the politic. You never know what is true or false.

For all answer, he heard a knock on his door. He drew his sword out.

« Who is here ? »

« Jory Cassel my lord »

Robb breathed at those words. The captain of his guard. He opened the door to see Jory and the thirty men of his guard, swords out.

« I am sorry to interrupt you my lord but the actual events at the keep pushed us to come protect you »

« No need to excuse you Jory, I am quite pleased to see friends at my door. Do you know what is happening ? »

« No my lord, only that the Lannisters and the Baratheons are giving each other a hard time. But Lord Stannis asked me to give you this » and he pulled out a sealed letter. Sealed with the Arryn sigle.

Robb broke it and started reading it.

_Dear Robb_

_If you read this letter, that mean I am in incapacity to tell you this by myself._  
_ You married Myrcella Baratheon in order to warm up the relations between your house and the Lannister, in addition to the fact that you where actually becoming a member of the royal family. I known enough of the Stark honor to know that you will be truly loyal to her, just like she will be truly loyal to you, until death separate you._

_But I bring you bad news. My research lead me to discover that the children of the royal family were not Robert’s children. They are bastards born because of an incestuous relation between the queen and her brother. Stannis is the rightful heir to Robert and maybe the next king after him. Therefore it would be your duty to support him when we will try to remove the Lannister._

_I know the decision to choose between duty and love is not an easy one. I was in front of the same dilemma twenty years ago and I made my choice. Make yours, but make it well and do not regret it._

_The Hand of the king and your friend, Jon Arryn_


	3. Baratheon or Waters - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fight for power begins, some are trying to escape it...

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

Stannis sighed. Taking control of the keep should have been the quick part but nothing went like it was supposed to be.   
First the death of Jon Arryn, the only man who could have prevent a civil war.   
Then he was told his brother Renly flew back at Storm’s End to avoid the combat and gather supporters. For what cause ? Gods only know. And at last his brother, the king could die at any seconds, weakening his position more than it already was.

The only thing Robert could do even now would be to officially recognize Stannis as his true successor. But even this simple task can’t be handle because his fat-ass brother was in the coma.

Maybe it’s this last news that surprised him the most. Stannis was told that Robert, to ease his grief, took a whore in his chamber. Nothing surprising here. But the whore stabbed him before he was able to slap her and call his king’s guard. Ser Barristan ordered that another maester than Pycelle to heal him. Nobody known who tried to murder the king but everyone knew that Pycelle was Lannisters’ dog. The old knight would not stand to see another king die on his guard.

Now the king was between death and life. In any case, Stannis was determined to take his rightful place as true heir of the king.

He had made a slice difference in the plan to remove the Lannisters. Instead of imprison them, like Arryn convinced him to do, he decided to simply kill them all. Remove this house completely corrupted by incest and greediness. A noble act from the soon-to-be-king and all the realm will be grateful for this.

That why he had sent his men in the bastards’ chamber, after Jaime Lannister and his brother and after the Queen. But she and her children were the most important. They had to be removed.

Hasty footsteps told him his captain was coming.

« Your Grace » 

« What is it captain ? Does the bastards and the queen are dealed with ? »

The captain looked embarrassed. « Well…not exactly. The false queen and princes along the Lannister brothers barricaded themselves in Maegor keep with their guard. But we successfully took control of the rest of the Red Keep. We are on the verge of victory Your Grace »

Stannis clenched his fists while dismissing the soldier. _None of them is dead and all are retrenched and this god damn fool dare call this ‘a victory’ ? I should burn him here and know for his stupidity. How are we going to be able to reach all those retrenched rats ?_

Suddenly, the lord of Dragonstone realized something. _This useless idiot said about the princes. But what about the princesse ?_

He called back his captain :

« Captain ! Where is the bastard girl ? »

« We think she is in the Starks’ quarter Your Grace. It looked like they are preparing to leave the city. Because the Starks stayed out of the conflit, we did not thought of attacking them »

_Of course they’re leaving. The Stark boy is less stupid that he looks like. I have to catch them before and confront him. If I could use his dumb sense of honor he took from his father to make him kneel before me, he could give me the girl._

« Hurry commander ! To the stables ! Anyone who is not with me now is an enemy or a potential enemy !»

On those words, he left, his captain following him along sixty soldiers.

———————————————————————————————————————————

« My lord are you sure ? » asked Jory.

Robb paused in the preparation of his horse. « Whatever is happening in the Red Keep, it is none of our concern. Those political games are not involving us and it will stay like this. I do not intend to involve the North in this rats’ game»

« Maybe it does not concern us, but it does concern her » his captain replied, lowering his voice ans showing Myrcella

The poor girl was completely afraid. Her father was nearly dead, and her family left her behind, sending no one to look after her. _That was strange by the way. Cercei would rather kill herself than let her children behind. I wonder what or who forced her to try nothing to take her bellowed daughter back. Gods know she wanted to cut my head off at our wedding day._

« Myrcella is my wife. Baratheon or Waters it doesn’t mater. She is a Stark now. Therefore I will not let her die in this stinky city. Her family left her, we are all she has. Beside it is not in my family habit to leave their kin alone »

« I bet your aunt Lyanna would not agree to such a thing » a loud voice said behind them.

Fuck. Robb turned to face the man. « Lord Stannis ! To what do I owe this pleasure ! I thought you would be with your own family ! I heard our king is not feeling well.»

« Keep your courtesies Stark, I am where I need to be to secure the crown’s position.»

« Lord Stan-»

« It is ‘Your Grace’ Stark »

« As far I heard, king Robert is not dead yet »

« He will soon be »

These words made Robb shivered. _What does it mean ? Robert is in that a worrying state ? Does he intend to finish him ? It can’t be, it would be kinslaying._

« What are you doing here lord Stannis ? »

« I hoped to catch you before you and your party left the city. I believe there is someone who should stay here, for your sake and the sake of your men »

Robb squeezed the knob with his sword, the latest ting we wanted happening right now.

« The bastard girl, Stark., give her to us »

Robb cursed they didn’t left faster. Giving Myrcella would be the last thing he would do, but he did not want to go on a clash with Stannis. He was right, he was the rightful heir of Robert, and Robb didn’t want to engage him and his men. Beside, Stannis could cut him easily.

« I can’t give you my wife my lord, I am sure you understand » He instinctively came before Myrcella.

The tension was growing, each man griping the knob of their swords.

« She is a bastard and a threat to the realm. Give her to us and you and your party will be free to leave. That would be the honorable thing to do. That would be what your father would do. For the sake of the realm. Now kneel before me and that will be forgotten »

« Lord Stark would never abandon a member of his family, whatever the consequences » Jory spat.

All had in mind Robert’s rebellion and the fall of the Targaryens. Despite what Stannis said, everyone knew that the rebellion was triggered to rescue Lyanna.

« I’m afraid my captain is right my lord. But blood does not have to fall. I swear Myrcella will make no attempt to claim any right on the throne and recognize you as the true heir of Robert»

_Come on Stannis, if you have only a bit of sense left you will accept._

« Then it looks like we will have to do it the hard way » replied the lord of Dragonstone, drawing his sword, followed by the numerous men behind him.

The Starks did the same, but Robb knew this was not a fight they could not win. But he preferred to die rather then flee like a coward and leave his men and Myrcella.   
But as he was about to make the first move, Jory took his arm and whispered at him :

« My lord, we are outnumbered, take your wife and go, we will cover you »

« Jory I will not leave you » he answered as men were engaging the fight.

« Give my regards to your father and my uncle » he said with a smile before rushing on Stannis, the northerners following him.

Robb fought back the urge to go with them. _They are sacrificing for us, it must not be in vain._

He installed Myrcella on his horse. She took his arm.

« Robb, you are not going to leave me alone right ? »

She did not have to see that. Room saw fresh tears rolling on her cheeks. He mounted on the horse behind her and took her head in his hand.

« Never Myrcella, I will never leave you » he said, before shaking the horse’s reins.

One last glance behind just shown him Jory on his knees, stabbed by a grinning Stannis in the head.

He fought back the coming tears and rode North.


	4. Southern Politics - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like always, the North is trained in the murky southern politics against its will.

« My lord, a raven. Dark wings »  
  
« Thank you maester Luwin. Put it there »

The old maester of Winterfell executed himself, then left lord Stark’s office, closing the door.  
Eddard Stark sighed. Dark wings could only imply one thing. Dark news. He took the message and started to read it. It wore the hand of the king’s seal. _Well, at least Jon still got enough energy left to do the job. Robert’s job._

  
_Ned,_

_I apologize I do not use the etiquette but I discovered something that will threaten the very realm we thought saved twenty years ago. Robert got no children. Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, all are the queen and her brother products of their incestuous relationship. Therefore, if Robert do not legitimate one if his bastards, Stannis is the rightful heir to the throne. Unfortunately there is no time for you to come to King’s Landing. While you read these lines, Stannis and I made a coup to remove the Lannisters from power. The seven only know if we are going to be successful or if history will remember us as the biggest traitor since the Rebellion. I will keep your son safe - if he does not make anything stupid - but I cannot make guaranty for his wife. Stannis wanted to murder all the royal family including Jaime and Tyrion Lannister and I had to pressure him for he accepts imprison them when we get them. We do not no what the other liege lords will react to that. Let’s just hope the Martell and the Tyrell to be quiet. But I thing we will have to convince Tywin Lannister on the field._

_I ask you to believe me Ned, and to not believe it is not just old man fantasy._

  
_ Your friend, Jon Arryn_

  
Ned closed his eyes.

_Just what we needed. Another civil war when the longest winter since decades is coming. I hope Jon know what he is doing._

Just when he started to get lost in his memories of the time of the Rebellion, knocks on the door called him back to reality.

« Enter »

Maester Luwin showed up for the second time in the morning. « Another raven from King’s Landing my lord »

« What happent to the southerners that they have nether been so chatty with the North »

Luwin smiled and gave him the new message, which he started to read. This one was far shorter then the second but not less unexpected.

J_on Arryn is dead. Robert is dead. All the royal family are traitors who are currently being dealed with. Your own son is a traitor too. He ran with his bastard wife abandoning his own guard while I tried to resonate him. He will probably come North. I expect the most honorable man in Westeros to carry the usual sentence for traitors. Come South as soon as you can to bend the knee to your rightful king._

  
_ King Stannis of house Baratheon of Dragonstone, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

Ned could not believe what he had just read. His two best friends dead. And his son. His bellowed first born son. Robb. A traitor ? He simply could not believe it. Yes, some men are ready to do anything for their wife - Jorah Mormont could testify on this - but it was not Robb’s kind. If Robb chose to leave King’s Landing and his men, someone or something must have forced him to do so.

And what about this ‘usual sentence for traitors’ ? Gods what Stannis expected him to do ? Kill his own son ? And for what crime ? Despicable at it was, leaving his men was ‘just’ dishonorable but save his wife was the normal thing to do. _I would be damn if I let another Stark die on my watch._ And kinslaying was forbidden by the old gods and the new. Does Stannis believed he was above the gods ?

Maybe the rumors about the lord of Dragonstone following the mysterious cult of the ‘lord of light’ was true in the end.

The coming headache he always had when thinking about political games convinced him to talk to his wife about this. _If any decision must be taken, it must be a two way decision._

  
————————————————————————————————————————

  
Catelyn Stark was in the godswood. She didn’t really knew why she was here. She always felt like a stranger in this place. The woods was thousands years old and so more than any over men. It was like it was reading in her mind.

But somehow she managed to calm herself. She was a Stark. No matter if she was born south of the Neck she was now a northerner. And a proper northerner should not feel uneasy in the godswood.

Beside, she always felt as she was insulting her husband’s faith. Even if Ned told her that he did not really mind and that she shouldn’t force herself to be in a place she didn’t like just for him.

But still, she wanted to try once again to embrace the mysterious atmosphere of the woods.

Footsteps troubled her tranquility. _No way to be alone just a few moment she thought_, but she chilled out when she heard her husband’s voice.

« Of all the places in Winterfell, the godswoods would have been the last place where I would have looked for you Cat »  
She turned to face him. « When for what important matter my beloved husband permitted himself to trouble my tranquility ? » she teased him with a smile.

But then Ned’s smile faded. « Dark news. From King’s Landing ».

Her first thought went for Robb. The gods new she had been very reluctant to leave him in this awful city but the king did not had the strength to confront her wife if Myrcella was to leave her. And so he asked Ned to agree leaving Robb.

« Does it concern Robb ? »

« Partially. Jon Arryn is dead. Robert is dead too. Stannis seized the throne after finding out that Robert’s children where in reality Cercei’s children she had with her brother Jaime. In other words bastards that have no right on the throne, leaving Stannis to the the rightful king. »

« I understand your concern and I share your sadness. Jon was a very honorable and kind man. And Robert, despite his default was a good man. I admit I am quite surprised by the paternity of the children that being said. I wonder how Jon discovered. But in what way all this concern Robb ? » she asked her husband.

Eddard Stark took a long breathe.

« Stannis wanted all the queen’s children dead. It will not surprise you that Robb nether intended to let his wife die. He ran out King’s Landing with his wife leaving his men. They are probably all dead now. »

Catelyn closed her eyes. Her son was not dead, it was the most important. He was not dead and was safe even if fleeing. « I suppose he is coming to Winterfell ? Surely it would be the only place he would be safe ».

« I am not sure about that. Stannis called him a traitor and ordered me to carry the traitors’ sentence for him. »

Catelyn frowned. « Surely my lord, you do not intend to behead your own son ? Or to turn him to Stannis Baratheon ? » she asked him, voice as cold as ice.

Ned knew that when his wife started to call him ‘my lord’, her anger was growing. And it usually grown bigger very quickly.

So he chose his words carefully.

« No Cat. I will not kill our son. And I will not let anyone kill him ».he answered slowly.

« Good. Now it is settled, tell me your good excuse on why our son cannot stay in his ancestral home ? »

« Because Stannis will come after him. And he will come with the full power of the Stormlands and the Crownlands. We do not know which side would the Tyrells chose in case of a civil war between us and the throne. Probably the crown that they desire so much even if Stannis and Mace Tyrell hate each other. The Martell would probably side with him because he took out the Lannisters, who they hate because of what they did to Elia Martell. And I will not ask Tywin Lannister for help ».

« What of my sister ? She would come to our aid don’t you think ? »

« Since Jon is dead, I am pretty sure Lysa will keep the knights of the Vale to protect her and her son. We would eventually have the Riverlands with us. But you do understand that it is not enough. »

Catelyn knew her husband was right and she hated it. As much as she loved Robb, she had to admit that any scenario to allow him to rest in Winterfell would end in a bloody war which they would loose.

By the way, Stannis was one of the finest strategist in the Seven Kingdoms. All remembers of him as the one who seated the Ironborns on the sea.

« Fine then. What do you propose ? » she asked him.

« The only solution… » he took a long pose « …is exil ».

At this suggestion, Catelyn’s face turned red.

« Eddard Stark, Robb is the first son I gave you. That make him the heir to Winterfell. Surely you do not intend to send our futur and the futur of the entire North in Essos where he would become a sell sword and be killed nowhere by some Dothraki savages ? »

Again, Ned chose his words carefully.

« No Cat, we would provide him with something to live on. Him and Myrcella ».

The lady of Winterfell frowned. She had forgotten Robb’s wife. Even if it was the reason of their problem.

« Do you honestly think Stannis will do nothing if they are in Essos ? »

« Well he might send some assassins, but it would be to reach Myrcella I think. In any case I will give them some guards. »

He frowned : « He is my son and she is my daughter. They will not live like some peasant. »

Deep inside her, Catelyn knew it was the best solution. The only where Robb do not die and where they house do not burn.

« Where do you intend to send them ? »

At this, her husband scratched his head : « I didn’t choose yet. We have several options. »

« I’m listening »

« First there would be Pentos. Not far away from Westeros, where we could visit them one day. But it also mean it would be easier for Stannis to reach them. Then there would be Braavos, but I heard there was many exiled Westerosi. Again, it could be potential threats ».

« I know you Ned, you always have a third option »

Eddard smiled a bit. His wife knew him far too well indeed.

« We need a place far enough from Westeros but with a port to be able to visit them in case of urgent matter. I think Meereen would be a good choice ».

Catelyn sighed. _Meereen, so far…_ But she knew there was no other way.

« Very well Ned, I trust you, and i am sure our son will do the same »

« I hope Catelyn, I hope »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! The next chapter will not be uploaded tomorrow because there are some urgent matters that i have to solve. I'll try to upload it has soon as i can.


	5. Familly, Duty or Honor ? - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The upcoming arrival of Robb and Myrcella is seen as a relief for some but a threat for others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back !

Edmure threw angrily the message on his desk. It beared the broken seal of a stag in a flaming heart.

_How can he think that I will give my nephew ? Did the power already rotted his thought ? I can’t wait to hear what Father will say to that._

He took the message and went to meet with Lord Tully.

  
—————————

« We cannot greet them ». The voice was tired, flat, but there was iron in it.  
Lord Hoster Tully was old, sick, insanity was getting more and more ground on him, but when it came to his lands or his family, he stil had all his senses and twenty years younger. But even he almost fell of his bed earring the latest news.

Stannis took power, his nephew and wife now considered traitors to the crown. And a promise of the new king to bring fire and blood on the Riverlands if Riverrun opened its gate to them.  
And to make things easier, his brother came from the Eiries to see him and to ear his opinion on all this. And ease the relation with his brother.

And he has to deal with his kind-hearted but idiot son.

« How can you say that ? They are family ! Did the old age have already made you forgotten our words ? Family Duty Honor. And you want us not to help your grandson »

Hoster sighed. « You ear what you want to ear, not what I say. I said we cannot greet them. But this is not the only way to help them going North. Besides, if you were thinking with your head and not your heart, you will understand that even in the North they will not be safe. What does it imply then ? »

While Edmure seemed to think like never before, the Blackfish spoke for the first time.

« Essos. Eddard will send them in the Free Cities out of the Seven Kingdoms’ juridiction. Out of Stannis grip. This is the only way to prevent a war and to have his son and daughter-in-law beheaded. »

« Cat will never accept to send her first born in this barbarous continent » replied firmly Edmure.

Brynden rolled his eyes « Of course she will accept because she is not the simple-minded of this family - and the Gods know that every family has one ».

It made Hotter smiled a little. Despite all the fights his brother and he had, he missed his sense of humor. But this had to be concluded now.

« We cannot greet them with all the honors they deserve unfortunately. I think they will already be on the road to Riverrun. Brynden, you will take four guards in whom you have the most confidence. You will arrest them under a false pretext while not revealing their identity. You will bring them in our cells. Then, when the servants will have gone to sleep, we will all meet in my chambers. »

His brother nodded but his son once again voiced his opinion. « I can do it Father, I can bring them here » he said with resolution.

The old lord looked at him not without tenderness. « No Edmure, you are my son. It would raise suspicions if the heir to Riverrun himself was leading a banal patrol ».

« Right, then I will bring them in your chambers after ».

Hoster nodded and closed his eyes. _The Sevens help us. We are entering uncertain times and the old age is catching me._

———————————————————————————————————————————

They rode for days, only stopping to eat in a tavern with what gold Robb had been able to take. He gave his mantle to his wife to cover her face (green eyes and golden hairs were not quite common) and to protect her from the cold wind which came from the North.

But they were still able to ear some piece of valuable informations.

Stannis stilled himself King of the Seven Kingdoms, because the High Septon declared him a heretic who followed the Red Witch’s god. He had taken the entire city but the former royal family was able to escape. No doubt they were heading to Casterly Roc. Tywin Lannister will not be pleased by the currents events.

As expected, Robert died during the clash. Stannis did not bother himself by giving him a glorious dead. He preferred the pitiful and dishonorable truth: succumbing to his wounds after being stabbed by a whore.

It was not really a surprise but what was most curious was that Stannis has prohibited everyone form seing his body. Not even the Silents Sisters had been allowed in the chambers of the dead king. _Stannis is hiding something_ Robb thought, but he had no time to think about it right now nor was it the most important thing.

News of their escape did not arrived here but it would only be a matter of time. Robb hoped they could reach Riverrun and his grandfather before news began to spread.

Myrcella was exhausted. Often Robb would give her his own food ration but there were some wounds that could not be healed with food.

Her father was dead and she could not even see him one last time. Her own uncle tried to kill her while the rest of her family ran away without even fetching some to protect her. She had been betrayed by everybody but her husband who sacrificed his men to save her.

They really needed a place they could trust to get some rest. Fortunately, Robb began to see the towers of Riverrun.

———————————-

As they were getting close of the ancestral home of the Tullys, five armed men with their sigle got in the middle of the road.

Robb stopped their horse as one of the man spoke. « What do with have here boys ? »

Robb swallowed nervously. He hadn’t planned that they would get arrested by Tully guard. But his surprise grow larger when he recognized his uncle Brynden.

« A lone young boy with a young hooded girl. Looks like some thief to me » said one of the guard.

As Robb was about to protest he saw his uncle wink at him. _He recognized me ? But why is he.._  
Then he understood. It was all fake. It was all fake but for their safety. All he had to was to play the game.

« We are not thief my lord, we were just running away from the struggle of power in the Crownlands. We are just…hum…farmers ». _Not very convincing_ he though.

His uncle must have thought the same for he was rolling his eyes.

« That right boy, you’re a farmer and I am Robert fucking Baratheon. Come on guys, put them in jails, they will tell us the truth later ».

At those words, Myrcella started to shiver. She didn’t know it was Robb’s uncle, all she could imagine right now was being given to her uncle who will burn her for a false god. Betrayed by the very house they hoped to seek asylum. Betrayed again.

Her mother always told her that the only persons she could trust was her family. She was wrong, very wrong.

Her family was the first one to abandon her and now they were going to be abandoned by her husband’s family.

All those fears, all those broken hopes, the never-ending run in case of assassins sent by Stannis. And now that. _I will not end like this, not like a beggar queen._

But two strong arms made her remember one thing.

Robb…

Since the beginning, there has always been one wall that held strong. That protected her no matter the cost.

Her husband.

And her husband had never been so calm since they left King’s Landing. In fact, he even seemed a bit relaxed since their encounter with the patrol.

_Maybe he just want to go to Riverrun no matter the way and then ask for an audience with Lord Tully. Maybe we will be…safe._ How she wanted to fell safe one more time.

Both thought to go to Casterly Rock. It was closer than Winterfell or Riverrun. But then they heard that a large host lead by Mace Tyrell himself was on its way to besiege it.

Why did the Tyrells joined Stannis, nobody knew. But they were now ennemies, that was for sure.

As she remembered all of this, the small patrol made them get off their horse, and they began their walk to the siege of the Tullys.

—————————————

« Eat well ! You’ll need it you bloody thief ! » said their jailer while giving them some bread and a pitcher of water before walking away, bothering other prisoners. Or sleeping. After all, the castle’s household was already entirely sleeping.

She started breaking the bred in two half, but Robb stopped her.

« No Myrcella, you must eat » he said with a smile but she could see how tired he was.

« But Robb, you ate nothing for four days, you have to eat, please » she answered with a pleading tone.

As her stubborn husband was about to reply, someone opened their jail.  
It was the leader of the patrol that arrested them.

He instantly took Robb his arms and then her. As she did not had a clue on what was going on, the man spoke.  
« I don’t believe we have been properly presented Your Grace. I am Brynden Tully, Robb’s uncle. I ask you to accept House Tully excuse for this…uncommon welcoming »


	6. A Throne for a King - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news from King's Landing since calm came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am writing the next chapter, I wanted to ask your opinion on something. Until now I made the choice of small chapters uploaded quite regularly. But some writers of other fanfics preferred longer chapters uploaded at a slower pace. 
> 
> So what would you prefer ? Small and daily chapters (while I can keep this rhythm) or longer, more classics chapters but with longer updates ?
> 
> Say it in the comments ! :)

_King’s Landing_

  
Stannis Baratheon was sitting on the Iron Throne. At the end, he got the upper hand in the fight for the keep. He won the Game of Throne. Nothing surprising for he was the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms and the champion of the Lord of Light. And the Lord of Light is hard, but just. Just like the king. Nobody could deny his claim and his right.

But still, some ignorants fools were trying.

_Fucking Lannisters._

The former royal family flee back in the skirts of Tywin Lannister, and of course the Old Lion could not bear to see his family name dragged into the mud. He gathered all the might of the Westerlands and went to meet who dared come in his territory. But he will be remembered quick enough he was only the second best commander in Westeros. Though Stannis was not on the field but he had made all the plans to take the Rock and crush the Lannisters.

He correctly supposed that it would be Tywin who will led the force and Kevan - Tywin’s brother - that will be in charge of the defense of the ancestral home of the Lannisters.   
Therefore, he instructed that pompous fool of Mace Tyrell to lead siege on Casterly Rock while Stannis own force was to meet with Tywin’s and attract him at the border of the Westerlands.

But the king was no fool. He knew that Tywin will not take the bait and run back to his home as soon as the news of the siege eared. But even the man of the Rains of Castamere could not imagine what he will find.

But as he was dreaming about this upcoming victory, a servant interrupted him by stepping in the empty throne room.

He seemed hesitant.

« Yo-your grace »

Stannis sighed. _He doesn’t even have the balls to speak._

« What is it »

« You instructed Lord Baelish and Lord Varys to come before you but… » he swallowed nervously

« What is it ? Why are they not here ? ». He usually lose patience quickly with fools.

« The-they are nowhere to be found Your Grace » he bluttered.

Stannis closed his eyes. _Rats are always quicker than we think._ « Close the city’s gates, nobody leave. I want them kneeling before me in their cowardice ! NOW ! » he roared, the servant running of fear, caring his orders.

The first doubt since he took the throne stroke him. It was words that Robert said while in coma. The first and the last one with a bit of sense.

_« What use is the throne if you are alone ? »_

No doubt he was referring to him and Lyanna.

_Robert._

He was a drunken fool who never saw Stannis real talent. Truth be told, Stannis thought of finish him off to take the crown. For the sake of the real and to save as many lives as possible of course.

But when he entered his brother’s chamber, it was empty. Only the bloody bed could attest that Robert was here. He could not have leave without being noticed. Yes, the maester in charge of him said that surprisingly, the king woke up and could survive his wound, but he also mentioned that any attempt to move him would weakened him enough for condemn him and this time for sure.

Afraid that someone could use this to question his claim, he instructed two followers of the Lord of Light to forbid anyone to enter in this room. And so, everyone thought that Robert was rotting in it.

But he couldn’t let the words of his dead brother question him and his choices.

He was the rightful king on the throne. And he was not alone.

As soon as he took power, by the intermediary of Melisandre (his hand), red priests and followers began to flow in King’s Landing. The faith of the Seven and his militants were prosecuted, the High Septon burned for the true and only God. An armed militia had even been formed, claiming they were only taking their orders from the Lord himself.

Order and true faith had been restored in short.

And he had his daughter. His only daughter and the last member of his family. Shireen. even thought she was marked for life with greyscale, she was the only thing that remembered Stannis of what was love and caring for someone.

If only she preoccupied less of Davos. He tried to kill Melissandre after earring about his intention to burn the High Septon. So Stannis imprison him by being a traitor to his king (which Davos strongly denied) and a heretic to the rightful faith (which he was proud).

_Maybe I should pardon him. Shireen would have a friend and a trusted protector as well as a confident _he thought.

A confident. His died during the Battle of the Red Keep, taking an arrow that should have been fatal to him. _« Don’t forget who you are »_ she whispered before passing out in his arms.

He did not even had the time to mourn her properly. As soon as Selyse was known, pretenders appeared everywhere.

But he had to choose carefully, for strengthening his position.

So he chose Margaery Tyrell. Neither of them was happy with it but it would assure him the Tyrells’ loyalty.

He also ordered Gregor Clegane’s head to bee sent to Sunspear to gain the Martell’s allegiance as soon as they get to kill him.

He thought to send Lord Baelish to the Eiries to have the Vale but… _Oh well, he will be smart enough to not cause problems I think._

Finally, the Riverlands and the North.

The Tullys won’t cause issues while Hoster Tully is still alive. And the land is so divided that starting a secession with the throne would end up to a civil war in the Riverlands.

And the North. He knew that Ned Stark would never kill his own son, even his tractor to the crown._ Where’s the honor here lord Stark ?_ Stannis with a grin. No, Eddard Stark will most likely send them in exile. Where ? That he couldn’t guess. But it had little importance. He will send assassins that will root this problem out for him. Just like the Targaryen girl. Stannis had been surprised by the news concerning the last dragons.

Aerys children, Viserys and Daenerys were wandering Essos with a large host of Dothrakis screamers lead by a certain Khal Drogo, who married the girl. No doubt the Beggar King tried to gain an army to take back the throne of his father.

_Fool. He will die like the rest of the pretenders, traitors ans other false kings who dares question my claim._

He had already sent assassins to deal with them.

Those last days, Stannis became tired more often and he could see his daughter less than usual. _The weight of power, it’ not a wonder how Jon became so used during those twenty years where he was practically the ruler of the realm. Shame he died, he was a good man, but way too soft with the pests._


	7. A  Poisonous Past - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Casterly Rock is besieged, the East is brought is the game...

_Casterly Rock_

  
Tyrion took his cup and he emptied it. He filled it again. And emptied again. He repeated this about ten times. When je was sufficiently drunk to think he sat on his bed.

_How did all of that happened to us ?_

Then he remembered. First, the suspicions at the court. Then Jon Arryn’s ravens. The surprise attack of Stannis took them off guard and they were forced to flee not only the Red Keep but the Crownlands. Their family name, once looked like the most powerful in all Westeros was now synonymous of incest, kin fucking and lust. Even some of their own bannermen were outraged by what they discovered, at the same time as everyone else.

No, not everyone else. Of course very few already knew the truth, but they had been wise enough to not reveal it and cause a massive civil war when Winter was knocking at their door. But it was without counting the good and honorable Hand of the King, who preferred idealistic honor to dirty reality. But, ultimately, Tyrion could not blame him. After all, Robert was like a son for him, it was only normal he knew that none of the royal children were his.

But that was when things got worse. Fleeing write into the Old lion’s mouth was enough terrible but earring scouts reporting of all the might of the Reach marching on them was what really had frightened Tyrion.

Why were them helping Stannis ? Everyone knew the hating he shared with Mace Tyrell. It seemed that all Westeros wanted the fall of house Lannister. But Stannis and the Tyrells will have to pass through Tywin Lannister and Casterly Rock to achieve it. And nobody knew which one between the two was the strongest. Of course he went to meet the enemy, along with 60,000 men, while 500 remained at the Rock under the command of his Uncle Kevan. It did not need much more to be defended. Everyone knew that Casterly Rock was an impregnable fortress. Still, it reassured Tyrion to know he had his secret passage in his chamber. An emergency exit.

He was not the most miserable here. Jaime and Cersei were both locked up in their chambers, guarded by men only loyal to their father. A little price to pay for what they had done. Tommen and Joffrey were guarded in their chambers as well, but it was supposedly to « insure the king and the prince’s safety ». In reality, Tywin did not want all those almost lead to the doom of their house in liberty.

Suddenly, Tyrion heard horns. War horns, signaling the Tyrells tentative to take their home.

_Go on, try and break your teeth on the lions little roses_ thought Tyrion with a small smile. But a noise came from inside the castle. A noise of sword drawn. He swallowed nervously.

The secret door of his chamber opened to reveal a Tyrell soldier.

« Well hello there » he said with a sinister grin.

  
———————————————————————————————————————————

  
The mood was light in Vaes Dothrak. The Dosh Khaleen announced that Daenerys’ baby will become a strong and respected khal, not less than the « Stallion who mounts the World » ! And so, the spirit of Khal Drogo’s khalasar was at the celebration. Fine Westerosi wine was pouring in every cup, generously given by a rich merchant. He even served a new and unique wine specially for her Khal, who made his bride drink a little. « To strengthen his son » he claimed. But most importantly, he had also provided Viserys, Daenery and Jorah with fresh news from their birth continent.

The Usurper was dead. Killed by a whore apparently. « Killed by his own kind ! » said Viserys before laughing hysterically. Not need to say his joke had been poorly received…

Effectively, there was no reason to rejoice. The Usurper’s older brother (Stannis if Daenerys remembered well her Westerosi culture lessons) took the throne. Their family throne. A civil war broke out apparently, between House Lannister and the Tyrells and the Baratheons. While the bas posture of the man’s house who helped destroy their family, Daenerys was saddened that former devotees of House Targaryen now stood with the new Usurper. Viserys went in a mad rage, saying they awoke the dragon, that he will burn them all for daring betray _again_ their rightful king. Only Daenerys heard when Jorah whispered « The Mad King said the same before being murdered by his own Kingsguard for it ».

She wondered why Jorah would say this. After all, the stories on their father’s madness were just lies spread by their ennemies. That what Viserys always said. But it was not in Ser Jorah’s habits to relay lies.

She will have to ask him about this. Out of Viserys’ ears of course.

Speaking of him, she remarked that VIserys was completely drunk. And being drunken while being naturally a vicious and abusive brother did not usually get along well. He started shouting at Drogo and « his whore » that he wanted the army he had been promised, else he would take his « gift » back and the Dothrakis could just fuck their own horses. Before making more sacrileges two men tried to seize him but he drew his sword making them step back. His brother just committed the unthinkable. He drew a blade.

As the Khal started to stand down, he pointed his sword right in front of Daenerys belly, making him take his seat once again.

« _Fin tat zalat ?_ » he asked. Ser Jorah traduced quickly : « He said ‘What do you want ?’ Your Grace ».

Viserys chuckled. « What I want ? I want what is mine ! I want the army I was promised ! I want my crown and my throne that should have neither be took from me ! » he yelled almost hysterically.

The Bear Knight looked Drogo and translated : « _Fin anha zala ? anha zala fin ajjin anni ! anha zala jin army anha ki promised ! anha zala anna crown akka anna throne rek jif zhorre neither tikh took arrekoon anna !_ ».

The Khal looked upon the Beggar King intensely. He then made his reply. Again, Jorah translated. « He said that he with give His Grace a golden crown that men shall tremble to behold ».

Nobody moved. Then Viserys smiled, then chuckled before bursting in laughter. He put his sword in its sheath.

« That it, that’s all I wanted to ear ». While we was withdrawing, the Great Khal stood and made an imperceptible nod to two of his blood riders behind Viserys. They seized him breaking his right arm and putting him on his knees. He yelled at the pain and screamed : « You can’t touch me ! I am the Dragon ! You have no right to touch me ! Jorah bring me their heads ! » he screeched, madness in his eyes.

But Ser Jorah did not move. Nor anyone in the room, while he put a heavy golden belt in a pot. As the Mad Prince started to realize what he was going to do, his attitude changed drastically. He begged like never before.

« Dany pleased ! Dany I am your brother you can’t let me die ! » he pleaded.

But the Khaleesi remained impassive.

« Dany please ! » he tried again, but the belt was now melted. Drogo stood in front of the last son of Aerys with the pot full of melted gold. He stumbled a little but everyone just assumed it was because of the weight. Nobody saw the colors drained from his face.

« A crown for a.. » but before he could continue he collapsed, dropping the pot on Viserys’ head. He screamed in pain as he was covered with melted gold, while the Khal of Khals was just lying next to him, dying. Seconds after, Daenerys felt sick. She wanted to vomit, and she did. Color was drained from her face while she fell into unconsciousness.


	8. (Un)volontary exile - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Myrcella meet with Hoster Tully and unhappy news

_Riverrun_

  
They entered in a large chamber. Myrcella still hooded Robb’s hand in hers. Even if it looked like the Tullys did not abandoned them - for now - she didn’t trusted them fully. But her husband seemed entirely confident.

When entering, she searched a man who would looks like a lord. Even if Myrcella was not one of hoses girls who got completely empty-headed with taels of lords and kings, she expected to see a strong and firm man - not less from one of those who put down the Dragons twenty years ago.   
Instead, she saw a pale, frail and old man who was speaking nonsense to himself, barely whispering.

Myrcella was a bit stunned. It was difficult to realize it was the same man who designed the plan to put her and her husband in safety in Riverrun.

Brynden Tully went by his side, trying to wake him up from his madness. Myrcella thought she saw a glint of sadness in the Blackfish’s eyes. She understood that seing his brother with whom he shared a such but strong history saddened him. Maybe he wished a quick and painless death for his brother, and not seing him plunge into madness.

Anyway, as soon he spoke the words « Robb and Myrcella » to him, Hoster Tully regained his senses and opened his eyes. He straightened up a bit on his bed to get a better look at them. For a long time. A very long time.

As Myrcella started to be uneasy, he spoke. It was an old and weak voice, but the tone looked like it never let place to discussion.

« You have the eyes of your mother ». Then his face lighten up. « Come give me a hug Grandson ». Robb, on the brink of tears, happily obliged. Instantly, the mood in the room was lighter. The man who was standing in the corner gave a hug to Robb before presenting himself to Myrcella.

« It is an honor to meet you princess. I am Edmure Tully, son of Hoster Tully ».

There was something about him. He did seem to be a kind man, but maybe not a smart one…

But the old Lord Tully claimed their attention.

« It warm my heart to see you both healthy after we heard of what happened in King’s Landing. My condolences for your father princess, despite all his defaults his reign was one of peace. The death of Jon Arryn is also regrettable even if a bit suspicious. Anyway we should not think about the past but rather about the futur. Your futur ».

Robb seemed perplexe. « What do you mean our futur ? »

« Robb, you understand that you and Myrcella cannot stay » said Brynden

« Oh ! But we have no intention of it. We just want to go back to Winterfell » answered the heir of the North with a small smile.

The Blackfish and his brother exchanged a look. Hoster Tully sighed. « You misunderstood us. We did not mean you cannot stay in Riverrun. No, you cannot stay in Westeros ».

Time seemed to stop after lord Tully’s words. Myrcella began to fret. _What does he mean by we cannot stay in Westeros ? Where does he want us to go ?_

Apparently Robb understood for he was now angry and almost yelled. « We will not go to Essos. Our place is here, in Westeros in Winterfell. I am the heir of my ancestral home, I just can’t abandon it. It would be honorable ».  
« I think you don’t understand the situation my nephew. Next to us we have the full armies of the Reach and the Stormlands besieging the Westerlands. Even if Tywin Lannister is one of the most recognized strategist on the continent, in front of him stand the second most brillant general and this one have the numbers with him. You’re going to Winterfell? Very well ! What do you think will happen ? Stannis will ask your head and Myrcella’s, your father will raise his bannermen, we will raise our bannermen. Begin a massive and disastrous civil war you will lost, plus just before on the hardest winter. Do you think you can live - if you live - with this burden for the rest of your life ? All those deaths because of honor forbidding you to go in exile ? »

Robb remained silent.

Eventuallly Hoster spoke. « I would have put it in a more… nicer way but »

« The lad is almost twenty it would be best he get used to the men’s language » cut his brother

« But… » continued Hoster shooting him a dark look « …he’s right. By the way, we think it will be your father, Robb, who will send you in exile. There is no chance he didn’t figured the current situation. By saying it to you before, we just wanted to prepare you to the news ».

Robb did not say a word. He remained passive. Like if he waited something more. Lord Tully noticed it.

« I know what you are thinking. If you and your wife are such a threat to anyone who brings you at their home, then how long can you stay before putting all of us in danger ?. The answer is simple : you will leave with Brynden tonight, under his own banner. We will present the host to be on diplomatic mission to Winterfell. You and Myrcella will be disguised and you will reach safely the walls of your home. »

Robb nodded slowly. « When do we live ? »

« Tonight » answered the Blackfish.

  
———————

  
As Robb, Myrcella and Edmure left Hoster’s room, the Blackfish did not immediately. The lord of Riverrun remarked it.

« If you have something to say, say it. I used to hate each time you opened your mouth, now I hate when you keep it closed ».

« What did the maester said Hoster ? »

He closed his eyes. « He said that my old age was the reason of weakness. It will be quick to solve. Only…only a matter of weeks »

« Hoster…you were delusional when we entered, and you can’t even stand. Do not lie to me, we’re past the age »

« Enough ! You…you do not get the right of question what I…what I say. Not after what you have done… ». Speaking was more and more difficult as well as staying concentrate.

« I am sorry brother but I did specified to you I never wanted to be married and.. » He interrupted himself. Hoster was not listening anymore. He had his eyes wide open. His respiration was calmer. He was whispering to himself.

Brynden came closer to his brother and finally heard what he was saying.

« …Minisa ! Minisa ! Brynden, Minisa came home !… »  
The Blackfish looked at him with great sadness. He stood up.

« Good bye brother ». He came out and closed the door.

  
——————-

  
Brynden joined his nephew and his small host, constituted with only men he would trust with his life. In short : five men.

As he mounted on his horse and the party began its march to the North, Robb went beside him. « I forgot to bid farewell to Grandfather. Is he gonna be mad at me ? « his voice sincerely concerned.

Brynden looked his nephew in his eyes. « No, don’t worry, I will not be mad. Not anymore », and he went at the head of the host, leaving a puzzled Robb behind him.


	9. A wet Lion is still a Lion - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Casterly Rock is invaded from the inside, the pieces are being put in place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment ! ^^

_Casterly Rock_

  
_Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Think Tyrion think._ He threw his chair on the Tyrell and he ran out of his chamber.

« HELP ! THEY ARE HERE ! HELP ! » he yelled to the two Lannisters guards in the corridor. They moved toward him without pression, always suspicious for a trick of The Imp. But they also yelled « ALERT » when Tyrells soldiers began pouring out of Tyrion’s chamber. Soon it was a general combat, the Tyrells becoming even more numerous and the little garnison of the Rock trying desperately to contain them. Kevan was already here shouting orders, but the fight was coming out if the corridor to spread in all the castle.

Tyrion found shelter in is brother’s chamber. Jaime looked at him with a questioning look but he said nothing. Instead Tyrion poured himself some wine. After he drank it, he finally found the courage to tell his older brother the truth.

He swallowed. « They came out of my chamber »

Those words were like a death sentence.

« Of your chamber ? But how ? As far I know your chamber are not connected to the outside » Jaime replied, raising an eyebrow.

« Yes they are » Tyrion said slowly. « When Father tasked me to renovate the sewer system of the Rock, he thought he was humiliating me. But I did god job didn’t I ? »

Jaime nodded a bit, still not understanding what where the point of his brother.

« Well I also asked the designer to make something special for me. » He took a deep breath. « I asked him to make a secret passage from the outside to my chamber to be able to bring whores without passing through the front gates. That’s the passage the Tyrells used ».

Jaime closed his eyes. « So you’re telling me that Father was right ? That you will be the death of our family ? »

Tyrion sighed. « It’s look like he was right at the end ».

A silence settled between the two brothers, until their uncle Kevan stormed in the room. He was covered in blood. Not his.

« We are loosing. If Tywin do not come to our aid and break Mace Tyrell’s siege then the Rock is lost »

Tyrion poured wine to the three of them. « Father will not be able to come in time. I warned him to not follow the Baratheon army. He would rather stay here and make impossible any tentative of siege. But of course it didn’t listen to me. ‘ I have been in more battle than you could ever be. If the day come when I will need your council in strategy, it will be the day where we all die ‘ he replied. Charming as ever. Now is the day we all die and the day he should have listened to me » he said drinking his cup.

All three remained silence.

« Well fuck » concluded Kevan, drinking his cup as well.

Suddenly, one of their soldier appeared at the door; « My lords, the enemy took the corridor where are located the royal family’s chambers. We only hold the southern rampart. For now ».

At those words Jaime took his sword and wanted to go out fight to free his love, but Kevan held him by the arm.   
« Calm yourself Jaime. She is the Queen they will not arm her. But you and Tyrion have to get out of the castle because they might not be this merciful with you I’m afraid »

« But how can we escape ? We are still besieged ! » said Tyrion

« We can jump directly into the sea from the wall » Jaime answered him

Before Tyrion could argue they heard noise in their corridor. Jaime took him by the arm and ran out of the room while Kevan took his sword in hand.

« Jaime wait ! »

They took the tower’s stairs ans went up to the top of the battlement. Jaime barricaded the door.

« It’s easy, we jump and you just dodge the rocks. We have already done it before »

« No you have already done it on the behalf of Cersei, I never wanted to break my bones »

« You always loved insignificant details don’t you ? »

Furthermore Tyrion saw a boat off the coast, but he couldn’t see if we was a friend or a foe « Jaime think ! There is a boat there, probably a Redwyne announcing that their fleet is coming » even if he was incapable to see its flag.

The door behind them opened with a crash and Tyrells soldiers rushed toward them.

« Looks like you will have to leave your suspicions behind brother ! » Jaime responded while taking his sword in hand « And you will have to make it without me »

« Wait Jaime ! », but Jaime didn’t wait and he pushed Tyrion into the sea.

He hit the water and lose consciousness.

  
———————

  
When Tyrion opened his eyes, he was on a boat. _Probably the boat we saw earlier_ he suspected. He was in a cabin and he distinguished a bald man with a silk dress. When he saw that Tyrion woke up he spoke.

« Hello my friend, I began afraid you would not wake up »

Tyrion instantly recognized who he was.

« To what do I own the pleasure of a meeting with you Lord Varys ? »

« Oh you know, escaping mad kings, working for the realm, saving lives. Yours for example ».

« I have some questions about that. Mind to answer it ? »

The eunuch smiled « I will try my best »

« How could you know I will throw myself into the sea ? »

« Simple, I knew the Rock would be breached from the inside. You should have been more cautious with your whores I’m afraid. The only way to escape for you was the battlement. So I waited here for a couple of weeks for you to jump »

« You waited at the same spot for weeks ? Your crew did not throw you out into the sea ? »  
« Well-paid men never ask questions my friend »

« Good thing I am not well paid then because i have one more thing to know »

Varys nodded.

« Why did you bother saving the Imp of Casterly Rock ? »

The Spider smiled. « Isn’t it obvious ? There are not enough men who knows how to play the game to allow them to die. What I am offering to you is merely a second chance. But are you going to take it ? »

Tyrion scoffed. « A second to do what ? »

Varys looked him in the eyes. « A second chance to save the realm my friend. And the chance to give your council to the true leader of the Seven Kingdoms, the only one who will be able to bring peace and prosperity »

« And this is this ‘true leader’ you were preparing to meet with ? »

« Yes, although I planned to join her much later, when she would have been ready. » he sais, concerned.

« She ? But who the hell are you talking about Varys ? » asked Tyrion, raising an eyebrow.

« Daenerys Targaryen » he responded, like if it was an obvious answer ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! The next chapter will be uploaded in two days and I wanted to ask you something. Do you want me to say which character(s) we will encounter in the next chapter ? Or do you want to have to have the surprise as it is for now ?
> 
> Give me your opinion in the comments ! :D


	10. Reunification - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long way, Robb is finally able to return to his family home

Anyone who wanted to go further north than the Riverlands had to pass through The Neck. 

When the Blackfish’s came through the gates of the North, it reminded Robb of all the stories about this land and the house who keeps it, the Reeds. They were one of their most loyal house. Howland Reed had been the only one with his father to have returned of their rescue mission to save Lyanna. But the Reeds, like the rest of the inhabitants of the Neck, were strange people. Very few few could brag about having seen a crannogman, let alone having seen a village. 

Legends says that the Reed’s keep, Greywater Watch was constantly moving and as such, it was impossible to find. It prevented any siege but also any raven to warn them about their arrival. Anyway, it was said that when the crannogmen did not want someone to pass through their land, this person will never pass through it. They only let the ones who they considered had good motivations and those to whom they have sworn allegiance. 

Two conditions that Robb reunited. 

But the Tully men were not as confident as he was. All experienced as they were, the only stories they ever heard of the Neck were some scary to frighten children. Much like Old Nan’s stories about the White Walkers. 

But as they progressed, no crannogman was in view. At some point they lost a horse in the swamps. Poor beast did not even had the chance to yell, but fortunately, its rider had been able to escape. Yes, the Neck was special. Constant list, constant swamps and constant impression to be observed without being unable to see any of the observers. 

But at the end, the most important was that this little trip went without real problems and solid ground announced them that they finally got out the Neck. They were in the North, and Robb almost cry when he welcomed the characteristic cold wind of the largest of the Seven Kingdoms.   
They were in the North but not in Winterfell. 

They still had to ride a few days for Winterfell was at the center of the North. And Brynden hoped they would encounter no one. He didn’t want to break Robb’s hope, but he knew that not every one in the North was trustworthy. The North remembers and too much old bad blood has yet to be forgotten. 

Fatigue was winning them all over and the Blakcfish decided to set up camp for the night. A sign informed him they were at the crossing of the Dustin’s lands and the Cerwyn’s. Not much to fear he thought. He assigned one of his men to keep watch. He observed his nephew and his wife, sleeping together peacefully. _Only a mad man would want them dead._

He woke them up early. He gently pushed Myrcella before dropping an entire water bucket on Robb’s head. 

« Why ? » he practically yelled as his uncle, through he was a bit amused.

« Why why ? I just woke you up. You would have slept for hours »

« Did you woke up everyone else ? » 

« Of course I did ! And you’re the only one to complain »

« Did they met your bucket ? »

« Oh no, that’s only for my most prestigious guests »

Everyone laughed and the mood became lighter. But it did not last. Suddenly they heard the sound of horse galloping. It was close, too close to the Blackfish taste. And it kept getting closer. But they could not take a defensive form in a territory were they wee not the lords, it would have been seen as aggressive. So they just mount their horses, Myrcella put her hood back and and they put themselves in line like if they were walking.  
Finally, the little host was able to see the source of the noise. Riders of course, but from whom ? The banner was still to distant. Then Brynden Tully opened his eyes wide when he saw the sigle of their house. A flayed man. The Boltons.

« Robb, put your helmet and go behind »

« But why ? They are my father’s banner… »

« Now ! » cute his uncle.

So Robb listened his orders and went in the back.

They did not had to wait long to meet the Bolton host. It was lead by Roose Bolton himself and it looked like they were coming from the Dustin’s lands. 

« Lord Bolton » Brynden greeted.

« Blackfish » he answered « It is a surprise to see you here my lord, so far from your home » the lord of the Dreadfort continued, with a courteous but cold voice.

Brynden Tully did not trusted him. In fact he did not trust anyone except his own family with the recents events. But he learned that the best lies were the ones mixed with some truth.

« I come from the Eiries. I was with my niece Lysa and i wanted to visit Catelyn »

« Of course, I can understand, family is important in those….times » he said with a small smile while scanning the rest of the Tully host. 

Truth be told, Brynden was a bit afraid Roose Bolton could recognize either Robb or Myrcella. If her hood masked her face, it was still possible to see her golden hair. And Robb was not a professional actor at playing the guard. 

« In fact I was planning to ask for Sansa Stark’s hand for my son, Ramsay. I think, after hundred of years of war between our two family, peace our goal to every one of us »

Robb tightened his grip on the horse’s reins. It caught lord Bolton’s eye. But his uncle was able to capte his attention 

« With all due respect my lord, I thought your son was a bastard »

« He is. But I plan to ask King Stannis to legitimize him. he already has my blood, It is only normal he get my name »

« You’re right. I wish you good fortune in your projects. Now, if you will excuse us, the road to Winterfell is stil a long way off and I would like us to arrive before the night fall »

« I understand. Good bye my lord and be careful, for the night is dark and full of terrors », and he left on those words, his large host following him silently.

After a few moments, they started to move again themself. Robb stood at his uncle’s height. 

« What was that ? »

The Blackfish snorted. « A threat ».

  
———————

  
After some extra hours of riding, the gates of Winterfell were finally before them. They arrived at the middle of the night. Robb’s felling’s were mixed with joy of seeing his family’s direwolf once again and the sadness of knowing deep inside him he would not be able to rest here. 

Since they did not sent any letter to prevent the castle of their arrival, they were stopped by the guards, waiting for a member of their lord’s family to confirm the host identity. Not everyone knew the face of Brynden Tully and Robb had to remain hidden. Finally, lord Stark came, his stern face not betraying any surprise, if there was any.

« Lord Brynden. To what do we own the pleasure of your arrival ? » he asked.

« Diplomatic matters » Robb’s uncle answered, speaking with few words as possible.

There was, between the veterans lords of Westeros, some kind of tacit language for sensitive topics. ‘Diplomatic matters’ meaning ‘Secret business I would prefer to talk with you in private’.   
Fortunately, the lord of Winterfell understood. 

« Let’s talk in my office then ».

Their horse were taken in charge while the Tullys guards were shown where they could ‘have some fun’. But at Ned Stark surprise, the Blackfish insisted that one of his guard stayed with him along his servant. 

_Maybe the years made him paranoid_ he though.

Instantly, now in a safe place, Brynden could be a bit more open to the husband of his niece. 

« Ned, you should bring Cat here, it will concern her as well »

Puzzled but trusting his friend, Edward went to wake up gently his wife. 

He entered their chambers and woke her up gently. But she would not move.

« Cat, Cat wake up, your uncle his here and he wants to see us »

She opened her eyes and looked right in Ned’s. 

« What ? »

« Your uncle, Brynden. He’s here and he wants to see us both. Says he got important news »

She dressed up and and she followed her husband in his office, where were waiting her uncle, a guard and a servant. 

After having hugged him, she asked that burned her lips.

« Why are you here uncle ? »

He smiled and turned towards his people

« You can show yourself now »

Both the lord and lady of Winterfell were stunned when the servant revealed to be Myrcella Baratheon, princess and wife of their son. But before Catelyn could ask what happened to her son, the guard removed his helmet and she almost fainted.

« ROBB ! » he father exclaimed before hugging him so hard he almost chocked. « We were starting to think we would never see you again »

« Me too father, it was only due to Jory’s sacrifice we have been able to escape from King’s Landing » 

« What happened there Robb ? Stannis sent us a letter saying you betrayed your guards and the crown, that both Jon and Robert are dead. How did this happened ? »

« I-I don’t know. Jon Arryn suddenly die. Great maester Pycelle said it was a heart attack. It seamed to be the only logical explanation because he was healthy. Then, some hours later the ceremony, Myrcella heard noise and we saw that all the keep was taken in a fight between the Lannisters and the Baratheons. Jory found us and his men escorted us to the stables. But Stannis caught us before could leave. He wanted me to yell Myrcella. I refused. And so they attacked us. They were outnumbering us so Jory ordered me to not wait for him. And he asked me to give you and his uncle his regards ».

Eddard closed his eyes. The Northern lords will not let unpunished the death of thirty one northerners at the hand of the South. Especially the nephew of Rodrik Cassel. It meant war. The very thing he try to avoid. But one problem at a time. For now, as pleased as he was to be reunited with his son, he knew it could not last. 

« Robb, I need to tell you something.. » he started, but his son cut him

« I know I will not be able to long in Westeros, father » he answered. reading his father’s surprise he continued. « Grandfather warned me exil would be the best for us all »

« Father was always the smart one of the family » Catelyn muttered, teasing a bit her uncle. He only snorted.

« And you…agree with that ? » asked his father, a bit perplexed

« It doesn’t please me, but I don’t the ones I love be hurt by some selfish choice of mine »

The lord of Winterfell felt proud of his firstborn son at this moment. But this pride soon let place to the regret of imagining the great lord his son would been and probably never will be. 

« You are more mature than any lord of the North my son »

Robb smiled weakly. « So…where will you send us ? »

« Let’s not talk about this right now. First you will all have some rest in a real bed. Then you will meet you brothers and sisters. And only then we will talk about your futur. »

Robb nodded « All right. Where do we sleep ? »

« I formally forbid anyone to enter into your bedroom while you weren’t here. So you can go there without the fear of being discovered I think »

« Thank you father »

Robb and Myrcella left, following Catelyn. Alone with Brynden, he poured wine for the both of them.

« Did you met anyone during your journey ? »

« Roose Bolton. Looked like he was coming from the Dustin’s »

Ned swallowed. « Did he said anything ? »

« Some shit about family. But his last words before leaving were ‘the night is dark and full of terrors »

« Looks like some kind of religious words. Not from the Old Gods though »

« Is it not from that strange red god that we heard Stannis is following ? »

« If it is indeed the case, than either Roose tried to warn you or… »

« …or it was a threat » Brynden finished for him.

« But I don’t see lord Bolton betraying me. He’s been loyal to me for twenty years and fought with us on the Trident »

« I don’t know Ned, I don’t know. I don’t like this. Something is coming and I have the feeling we will not be all here to see the end of it »

« Maybe. I do not like being pessimistic but I hate being in the dark like this. Anyway, let’s get some rest shall we ? Tomorrow will be a long day »

The Blackfish nodded. He finished his wine left to the guest room he already knew.

Now completely alone, the lord of Winterfell felt the headache coming once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back ! After a long time chapter 10 is finally here
> 
> Let me know what you think of it in the comments ;)


	11. The Cursed Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made for the exile of Robb and Myrcella but the future is always in movement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much time passed since the last update but it's been a very (too much) long time ! Maybe you're all dead of old age - i cannot blame you for this, but anyway i finally got the time to write chapter 11, the cursed chapter.
> 
> Also i wanted to make a bigger chapter but i though it was more important to show that i did not abandoned this story.

_The Dreadfort_

  
« Open the gates ! » yelled a guard. The gates opened to allow the lord of the castle and his host to enter. He left his horse and looked at the courtyard. There was no family to greet him. Not even his broken bastard. Everyone was minding its own business trying not to draw attention of themself. 

Roose Bolton suppressed a sigh. _Never show your emotions, it makes you weak_. Years after he still followed his father’s advises. 

But what he had in hand was worthing any family he missed. Oh, how lucky he has been to encounter the Blackfish of Riverrun ! After dozens of years, the Boltons will finally have their revenge on the Starks. The Starks who dared defeat the Red Kings years ago. But now, now everything is different. He went quickly in the keep, escaping the cold, announcing Winter’s incoming. 

_Damn the Starks and their motto._

He opened the door of his chambers and closed it behind him. It was not cold, one of the servant lightened a fire minutes before. He took some papers and started to write. Hours during, he wrote, throwing papers in the fire and then he wrote again. Finally, he sealed one of them with the flayed man of his house. he wrote something else on a paper he bended in four before calling for the maester. 

A minute later Maester Wolkan was here.

« You called for me my lord »

« Yes Wolkan, go fetch a messenger and give him those » he said handing him the papers « he has to deliver the sealed one to the destination written on the little paper. He must open it only ten minutes after his departure »

Any other maester would have been suspicious with all those secrets, but years of serving the Boltons had made Wolkan impermeable to the schemings of his lord.

Minutes later, the lord of the Dreadfort saw a messenger passing through the gates. He poured wine in the glass his wife offered him on their wedding anniversary. _History is in march and nobody can stop it._

  
———————————————————————————————————————————

  
_Winterfell_

  
Eddard had not been able to get any sleep this night. The two persons Stannis - his supposedly new king - wanted dead were not less than his son and his daughter-in-law. Plus, he had to organize their exil with absolute discretion whereas Roose Bolton might already know they were at Winterfell. The Blackfish might be skeptical about him but Eddard couldn’t think of one of his bannerman plotting against him. 

Anyway he got out of the bed without awaking his wife, he dressed up and took his role of lord of Winterfell when he got out of the chamber. Brynden was already in the hall, still half asleep. 

« Did the bed of Winterfell pleased you my lord » Ned asked mockingly 

« Couldn’t close a damn eye for five fucking minutes » he cursed

« Welcome to the club then » Eddard replied, sitting in front of the Blackfish.

It was only when the silence of the old castle stroke him that he realized how early it was. In fact, the night was still here. But it was impossible to sleep with such a big issue floating constantly over your head. 

And both him and Brynden knew it had to be solved today. It was the only way to prevent the civil war to grow and he did not want his family to be in the same situation as the Lannisters. And the only solution which looked a bit solid was exil in the Free Cities. It pained him as much as a father sending his firstborn away without the guaranty to ever see him again.

But the lord of Winterfell knew he had to put the interest of the family and the North before his own. This mistake costed the Starks way to much twenty years before. Yet, some details remained unsolved.

« So we will exile them to the Free Cities of Essos » he started.

« It’s the plan » Brynden responded briefly.

Ned sighed. The Blackfish was not known for his love and his compassion after all, even if he knew it pained him as much as him.

« Look Ned, I know you don’t enjoy sending your son there with all the stories we heard without thinking of the numerous exiled Westerosi that might be a problem. I’m not fond of this ether. But don’t you think it’ll be better some new, calm life away from the mess of here ? I mean if we unite to buy for both of them a house with some servants and a field, they will have a better chance of living a peaceful life. Maybe they’ll be able to gain enough influence to influe on their city’s politics ! » he said with a small laugh.

Eddard smiled. The heir of Winterfell leader of a Free City, what a picture…

« I know. I know you are right and I…agree with you. It’s just…Things could be so much different if only Stannis wasn’t such rigid. Did he really expected Robb to hand his wife like this ? Is he that much out of the reality ? » he asked.

« I’ve heard he lost his wife during the battle of the Red Keep. Only two persons were able to brighten him up a bit : his wife and his daughter. And I bet the weight of the crown keeps him away of Shireen more than he would actually like. In short, he is a lonely man, frustrated by the lack of recognition from his older brother and from the almost everyone, who is surrounded by fanatics. No wonder he’s out of the reality » 

Eddard remained silent for a few seconds. He hardly recognized the man he fought with during two wars in Brynden’s description. But ultimately, he knew he spoke the truth.

« There are still some details i would like to settle before everyone woke up »

« I’m listening »

« We are agree that Robb and Myrcella are going to Meereen »

« Absolutely »

« I thought about how they could go there. I talked to the Mormonts, and they agreed to put at our disposal a sheep and a crew led by Maege Mormont. »

« Can we count on their discretion ? »

« The Mormonts are one of the few houses that would support their liege lord until the end. And they are eager to renew their allegiance with actions after the scandal Jorah Mormont was responsible for »

As Brynden was about to respond, the door of the great hall opened and Catelyn Stark appeared surrounded by servants bringing the breakfast.

« I am sorry for the interruption my lords but I though it would be better for you to discuss your _exclusive manly business_ with some food » she said with a smile hiding badly the venom in her voice.

Knowing that Ned was not very good at finding excuses especially in front of his wife, Brynden decided to talk first.

« We did not want to wake you for setting some minor details. We though you needed sleep after yesterday »

« Dear uncle, I thank you for your concern but when it is about my son, no details are minor. Now, do you care making a summary of what you discussed ? »

« Alright Cat. We were talking about how send your boy to Meereen. And according to Ned, the Mormonts would agree to take him and Myrcella on a boat led by…Maegy ? »

« Maege Mormont « Ned concluded, waiting for the opinion of his wife.

Catelyn remained silent a few seconds « In this situation, it is the best thing to do » she muttered.

« Still, how are they going to live and survive out there ? »

« We will give them some coins that all permit them to buy some domain with a field and servants. Basically, they will belong to the little noble society of the society »

« But Ned, you are forgetting something. Meereen is in the Slaver’s Bay, and there is no servants, only slaves. And I think you know Robb as much as I do to agree to say he will never agree to possess slaves » she remarked.

Eddard sighed. Of course, how could they have forgotten this… but he cannot blame Robb for his honor. 

« We will have to convince him that, even if it’s not right, it’ll be the only solution »

At this, Catelyn chuckled. « Oh my love, you know that our son is as stubborn as both of us reunited. We will have to find something so he don’t have to possess slaves, else he’s capable of surrendering himself to Stannis to avoid this »

« There might be a solution… » Brynden started « …He could buy slaves and then liberate them and take them as servants. That way he would have servants completely loyal to him don’t you think ? »

« That’s brilliant ! » Ned exclaimed

« You always were the smart one of the family uncle » Cat said with a smile 

« I’m not Cat, it’s your father the smart one » he countered

The mention of her father reminded Catelyn that she did not ask news about him and Edmure. The problem of exiling Robb and Myrcella made her forgotten everything else.

« How is he by the way ? And how is Edmure ? » she asked

« Edmure is fine, still a bit stupid but fine. Hoster is…I will not lie to you Cat, he is not in good form. It would please him very much if you could visit him in the following days »

« It will be done » she responded with a tight throat

Silence then installed. All three knew they were living a turning point in the history of Westeros for the second time in their life, and not one could try to think how it will end. But all these resembled way too much to what happened twenty years before to Eddard’s taste.

A king, persuaded to be the rightful one, who pursue everyone he consider to be traitors when they refuse absurd orders. A king who ask for the head of a Stark and a Baratheon. Could Stannis be considered a mad king ? Maybe, but Ned could simply not believe that the man of pure reason he knew for all those years could simply disappear because of some fanatics. It was also said the Iron Throne had a corruption power. After all, the early years of Aerys seemed promising and Robert was a wonderful war chief. It ended miserably for both of them. 

At the end, it looked likes a second civi war had to break. The last time, a three hundred years old dynasty had been taken down, and Ned wondered who would not live to see the end of the war.  



	12. A Crown Without a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whereas Daenerys Targaryen struggle for life, King Stannis Baratheon question the choices he had to make...

_Vaes Dothrak_

  
She didn’t loose consciousness right away. She remained awake enough to see chaos installing among the Dothraki. Loosing in one strike their Khal and their Khaleesi had completely broke the chain of command, Drogo’s bloodriders being unable to be respected. However Jorah, who kept his self control under any circumstance - a remnant of his northern education - took Daenerys’ pulse and found out she was still alive. 

« She is alive ! Khaleesi is alive ! » he yelled, his voice covering the chaos.

At those words, some order seemed to return. The eldest woman quickly commanded the other women to bring some plants and water whereas the bloodriders evacuated everyone from the house. If there was still hope for the Khaleesi, it soon became evident that « The Great Khal » joined the Great Stallion. His body was not even cold yet that already the sudden reality stroke Drogo’s bloodriders. 

The Khalasar needed a Khal, and the death of Drogo needed to be punished. Unfortunately the perpetrator was long go and only remained the potentials successors of the dead khal. Successors with sharp teeth and and sharp arch. 

Jorah tried to calm them, speaking them some sense but they wouldn’t listen a westerosi. They soon started to yell at each other and the inevitable occurred. The battle for the greatest khalasar broke out above the now fallen « Great Khal » while his khaleesi and her unborn child were still struggling for their life.

———————————————————————————————————————————

_It’s cold. _

King Stannis Baratheon, First of his name was not at his ease on the Iron Throne. 

Bad tongues would say the throne was not designed for him, but since the lord of Dragonstone took the crown, no one had the guts to contradict him. Since he took what was his right, things went smoothly. Just a few days before he had words that Casterly Rock had fallen. All the Old Lion’s family was now his. 

Except the dwarf.

He had been witnessed jumping off the cliff. When Stannis learned it, he couldn’t help but smirk. 

_Clever little despiteful creature. Death is a gift for abomination like you. The rest of your pathetic incestuous family will learn it very soon. _

The same was for Tywin Lannister himself. As the Rock was his, the man and his army simply vanished according to the scout’s reports. No one had seen him or the remnants of the Lannister army. Not that it mattered much. As brillant tactician he was, Tywin was old and cut off his strength and gold. It would only be a matter of time for his men to turn on him when they realize he is not that powerful anymore. 

On the other hand the North could be a problem. His plan to capture the Stark boy had failed and the largest kingdom of Westeros was his but only in name. In fact he would need a full equipped army if he ever wanted to enter in Winterfell. Part of him wanted to keep the situation as it was, the North staying in the North and not messing with the realm’s business. 

But the kingly part of him wanted to see Brynden Tully, Eddard Stark, his son and his bastard wife on their knees, pleading mercy for their lives. yes, he wanted the North to burn, like the Ironborn fleet once burned to warn anyone who dared think to rise against his will. Stannis let out a sigh. 

If we was completely honest with him, things were not like he imagined their would have been. The once busy court was now scattered, the majority of noblemen and councilors having fled the King’s Landing to avoid urgently the new religion of their king. And he himself had not a very friendly nature. 

Robert, for the drunkard he was looked amicable and quick to participate at any celebration. People were not very happy of his reign but at least he wasn’t hated. He, on the other hand, was detested by the people. The religious conversion was not doing well. Too many people - « heretics » as they were accused off- were burned « for the only true god. Too many for the people to support him. He had no small council, nobody wanted to serve him too closely. Not that they would say it, but each time the lord - or the lady - was suddenly very busy with their land and therefore, couldn’t come council their beloved king. 

What could he do ? Drag them by force in the capital for councils ? Never in the history a king had no small council. His only councilor was Melisandre. 

And Davos. 

Davos. 

He had freed the man for his daughter, for Shireen to have this paternal figure he couldn’t be for now. Despite having be imprisoned, the smuggler did not take his distances with the king. Stannis knew he stayed mostly for his daughter but still, he had shown more courage than most of the lords of Westeros. deciding that the throne was too uncomfortable, he get up and started to walk in the Red Keep. 

The only noise which he could earn was the one of his own footsteps. If he encountered a servant, the poor lad who lower the head, say « Your Grace » and practically run at the opposite side of where he was heading. But where was he heading ? He didn’t know. He had no goal anymore. But, then, out of nowhere, a little voice in his head suggested that he should go visit his daughter. He hadn’t see Shireen very much lately, but now, nothing would impeach him. He became convinced that, since the death of Selyse, Shireen was the last thing that gave him a purpose to live. 

She was all his life. 

No, it couldn’t be true. 

The crown was one of him main purpose. He was the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms. Thinking that his daughter is everything would mean all he had done to take the Iron Throne was for nothing. 

_Weak, you are weak_, he thought of himself. 

He would have to talk about it with Melisandre after, ask her what was the Lord of light’s next command now that he had taken over Westeros. Maybe Essos ? Help Asshai to spread the only true religion. But all of this could wait. He arrived at the door of his daughter’s bedroom. 

But before he could enter, he froze. He suddenly hesitated to enter, to see his daughter for some hours, after weeks of absence. 

He….was afraid he realized. Afraid to see his daughter. Did the King had achieved such a solitary point that he was even afraid of confronting his own daughter ? Gathering some courage he slowly opened the door. 

« Father ? ». He forgot how it was good to see his daughter in good form. Part of him was still afraid that she could contract Greyscale once again. 

« Shireen…I was just coming to see…if…you are alright » _How natural_ he thought sarcastically. Fortunately, he daughter did not seem to notice his discomfort. « Of course I’m alright Father ! Lord Davos came to play with me earlier. I even started to teach him how to read ! » she answered with this genuine smile only children were able to have. Stannis suppressed a tear. 

Oh ! How could he have let such treasure alone for this long !


End file.
